The Arctic Shadows
by Major Ford
Summary: This is about a group of six mobile suit pilots based in the Arctic that get stuck with a group of scientists in their small base during the One Year war.Why are the scientists all of a sudden based there.Read and find out!


Hiya people! Okay this is my first fic so be nice in criticizing. I like constructive criticism no flames please!

This takes place in 0079 during the One Year War and will probably be a series with this unit going through this and Char's Counterattack plus the others when I see them. Can't write what ya don't know about.

**The Arctic Shadows Chapter 1_ The Introduction_**

 It was a cold and snowy night like it always was in the Arctic. But that really didn't bother the six mobile suit pilots out in it. Six mobile suits and this late in the war it was surprising to see them up here when the Federation could use all the help it could get but there was always a reason and it really didn't matter to the pilots what it was. They had been up here in the Arctic as soon as they got their mobile suits 2 GM Snipers,2 GM Ground Types and they had been given 2 of the Gundam Ground Types of which there was only twenty in existence. All six of them in Arctic Colors white, grey and black in a camouflage paint scheme with rubber treads on there feet to stop them from slipping. They had seen their share of action having fought the Zeons who thought it was a short cut to go through the Arctic and attack North America but had been attacked by this group. They were called the Arctic Shadows by the Zeons and the Arctic Defenders by the civilians and the other Forces units that talked about them. But they were really called the Arctic Hounds by them and their support crew in their small base.

"Tell me again why we are out here Major."1st Lieutenant Henry Cain asked in his relatively cheerful tone his GM Ground type showing his boredom by the slump in its shoulders.

"We are to meet a Gunperry up here that has a group of scientists on it. Then we are to wait longer when another group of Medea's this time with the scientist's equipment. Apparently we are going to be having experiments going on while they are here." Major Albert Arniston replied shaking his head and ironically it looked like his own Gundam Ground type was as well.

"Are you saying that we are going to be babysitting a bunch of scientist know it alls now?" The other 1st Lieutenant Jonathan Macrade asked from his GM Sniper.

"I'm afraid so Macrade. Believe me I don't think any of us are happy about this either." Captain and Second in Command of the Squad Joshua Mcarthy said with a sigh from his own Gundam Ground Type.

"Hey look on the bright side of things. We may just get some new equipment. That Zeon stuff is nice and all but we need more energy caps me and Jon are running low for our beam rifles and are resorting to using Zeon Bazookas." 2nd Lieutenant James Ashnew said his GM Sniper pointing to the long range beam rifle in its left hand.

"Yeah it would be nice you have to admit to that, but that doesn't mean that we absolutely need it." 2nd Lieutenant Marisa Yosgu said matter of factly from her mobile suit, the remaining GM Ground Type.

"Okay okay so there is the ups and the downs to having them here but that means we are going to be cramped for space in the base." Henry said with a small note of resignation in his voice.

 As this conversation was going on the simple snow storm got steadily worse soon turning into a full blown blizzard. But the six mobile suits trudged on to their meeting spot for the Gunperry and the group of Medeas. The spot when they arrived was in a depression of the ground and buried in about three feet of brand new snow. The six machines made a small circle around the middle of the area waiting for the Gunperry and Madeas all of the pilots bored. After about half and hour later the thing that they had been waiting for a turquoise colored Gunperry came into view and was soon landed in the area surrounded by the Arctic Hounds.

_Why couldn't they just land at the base?_ Arniston thought as he got out of his Gundam revealing his clothes a heavy coat, goggles, thin gloves that were warm but you could still pilot a mobile suit, snow boots, a heavy hat that had ear flaps on the sides and his thick winter pants all in the arctic camo of the surrounding mobile suits and was worn by the other pilots as well. Arniston smiled a bit and walked over to the Gunperry and he was soon aware of a loud sound like a plane or something._ Maybe we wont have to wait as long as we though. He thought as he walked. Soon a group of four Madea transports was visible and a average height woman came out of the Gunperry looking at the Madeas and then running over to the now knocked over Arniston. He just laid there waiting for the transports to unload their items and leave._

_Why me? In all my years living why did this happen to me?_ He thought as the lady rolled him onto his back looking at him with concern.

"Are you alright?" She asked as the all too familiar sound of hover trucks was heard and seen by the other five members of the Arctic Hounds if they weren't laughing at the Major that is.

"Yes I'm fine I just forgot to watch where I was going is all." Arniston replied with a small smile as the woman helped him up.

"I'm happy to hear and see that. I just remembered that we didn't have enough vehicles for everyone so I was coming out to ask if you did when I guess the gust from a Madea knocked you over. Oh I'm Dr. Stephanie Majin head scientist in charge of this operation." The doctor said with a smile and a shiver.

"I'm Major Albert Arniston Commanding officer of the Arctic Hounds and I am here to escort you to our small base. Let's see if you only have six people who need rides me and my team here can give you a ride." Albert replied with a smile himself and he waved a hand around to indicate the mobile suits.

"Thank you Major and we can easily fit one of us into each of them." Stephanie replied and Albert nodded.

"Alright then lets get the six of you in a mobile suit." He said with a smile and walked towards the Gunperry to contact Joshua.

Ya like or you hate? Let me know in a review! 


End file.
